


“Please enjoy the spontaneous surprise.”

by AutisticWriter



Series: Pride Month 2020 [11]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: 30 Days of Domestic Fluff Challenge, Agender Aigis (Persona Series), Agender Character, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Takeba Yukari, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, During Canon, Early Mornings, Ficlet, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Robot/Human Relationships, Selectively Mute Persona 3 Protagonist, Sharing a Bed, Surprises, Tea, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Aigis decides to surprise her human partners.Prompt 11: Coffee and/or tea
Relationships: Aigis/Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Aigis/Male Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari
Series: Pride Month 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771159
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	“Please enjoy the spontaneous surprise.”

Five minutes and thirty seconds before the alarm clock will sound, waking Minato and Yukari from their sleep, Aigis stops staring at them from beside the bed, and exits the room. She walks through the SEES dormitory, making as little noise as possible to avoid waking the humans (as Junpei-san and Ken-kun get irritable when woken even a minute early), and tilts her head in surprise when she spots Akihiko-san leaving his room.

“Going for a run,” he mumbles when he sees her, still barely awake, and he jogs down the stairs.

Aigis nods, confused that he has chosen to run on a day he statistically rests on most of the time, but puts that out of her thoughts, returning to her task. She enters the kitchen on the first floor and switches on the kettle, fetching the required utensils and setting them on the counter.

She has made tea many times, but never in this specific circumstance. She understands that humans like spontaneity, and her two humans should appreciate the simple act immensely if it comes from Aigis. The pair call Aigis their ‘datemate’ after a discussion about how she is not a girl so ‘girlfriend’ is an inaccurate title to give her. So, her girlfriend and boyfriend will almost certainly appreciate the surprise from their datemate.

Once the kettle has boiled, Aigis puts an English Breakfast teabag into each mug, adding more sugar for Minato and more milk for Yukari, just the way they like their morning tea. Except this morning they will not have to come downstairs and make it themselves whilst squabbling with the others (the kitchen gets very crowded in the morning). No, they will get their morning tea delivered by Aigis, and she knows they will love it. Aigis still doesn’t fully understand humans, but she knows how to please them.

With a mug of fresh tea in each hand, Aigis slips back up the stairs and opens Minato’s bedroom door with her foot (an act that would be difficult for most humans, but easy for her). And as she pushes the door open and steps into the room, the alarm clock beeps; she timed everything perfectly.

“Good morning, Minato-san, Yukari-san,” Aigis says, loud and cheerful, as the two awake.

Still snuggled up together (an embrace they dragged Aigis into last night, but nobody found cuddling her metal frame comfortable, so she took to standing beside the bed when they wanted to sleep), Minato and Yukari awake, blinking and groaning as their brains struggle to pull their bodies out of unconsciousness.

Yukari raises her head, eyes focusing on Aigis and the mugs in her hands. “Huh? Aigis?”

“I brought you both a mug of tea,” Aigis says. “Please enjoy the spontaneous surprise.”

Sitting up, Minato muffles a laugh into his hand.

“Why are you laughing, Minato-san?”

“Sorry,” Minato says.

“It’s just the way you said it,” Yukari adds, also breaking into laughter. Her fingers smooth her hair, an action Aigis observes her doing when she is happy. “But thanks. That’s so sweet of you, Aigis.”

Minato smiles, gesturing for Aigis to approach by flicking his fingers (a gesture previously explained to Aigis, who did not understand the nonverbal commands often used by humans). “Thanks.”

Aigis steps closer and they take their drinks, Yukari shifting to the side and Minato patting the bed between them.

“Do you wish for me to sit between you?” Aigis asks.

Yukari grins. “Yep.”

“I understand,” she says, and she sits down between her boyfriend and girlfriend, watching them drink their tea.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WriterAutistic)


End file.
